Story of Ellie Watchburry
by Yuu-HiiNa
Summary: Ellie es une jeune sorcière, contemporaine du célèbre Harry Potter. Née d'une mère sorcière et d'un père Moldu, elle n'a qu'un rêve : entrer enfin à Poudlard. Mais tout ne se passeras pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. L'histoire HP retracée avec Ellie !
1. Lettre de Poudlard

_*trac fou* Bon, ok, je me lance ! J'ai commencer à écrire cette fiction il y à de ça un petit bout de temps maintenant ! Et comme beaucoup de monde l'aurais fait à ma place j'ai eu la « magnifique » idée de la poster sur un blog. Oh le blog es très joli hein, pas de problèmes…en revanche, les lecteurs (mise à part quelques petits privilégiés !) ne sont pas des plus intéressants côté commentaires et conseils pour la suite. J'ai donc décider de poster ici, une réécriture de cette fiction._

_*tremble* J'espère vraiment avoir plus de succès ici, merci d'avance pour vos reviews qui m'aideront grandement à progresser._

_**Story Of Ellie Watchburry**_

_**Auteur : **__Yuu-Hiina_

_**Tout es à J.K Rowling, mise à part Ellie qui elle m'apprtiens.**_

_**Nombres de chapitres :**__ Encore indéfini, la fiction en es actuellement à 17 et continue._

_**Descriptions : **__Ellie es une jeune sorcière, contemporaine du célèbre Harry Potter. Née d'une mère sorcière et d'un père Moldu, elle n'a qu'un rêve : entrer enfin à Poudlard. Mais tout ne se passeras pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité._

_**Notes supplémentaires : **__Cette fiction seras diviser en tome, suivant le modèles des livres. Il y aura donc 7 tomes, comportant environ 10 chapitres chacun._

* * *

**POV Ellie**

**J**e m'appelle Ellie Watchburry. J'ai eu mes onze ans il y a de ça deux semaines maintenant, mes parents avaient décidé de fêter ça en famille, car pour eux, onze ans c'est un cap. En effet, je n'ai pas une famille comme les autres, je ne suis pas une petite fille comme les autres, ma mère est une sorcière quand à moi ayant atteint l'âge requis, j'allai bientôt pouvoir entrer dans la plus prestigieuse des écoles de magie du monde entier. Je m'éveillais ce matin là, comme un tout autre matin. Je me levais tranquillement et descendit les escaliers pour y prendre mon petit déjeuner. Thomas mon petit frère était assis dans sa chaise haute et suçait son jouet calmement.

- Bonjour...lançai-je encore à moitié endormie

- Bonjour ma chérie ! fit calmement mon père, voudrais-tu...aller chercher le courrier ?

Je soupirais avant de m'exécuter sans un mot. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, m'avança dans l'allée pour atteindre la boîte aux lettres que j'ouvris afin d'en attraper le contenu. Je rentrais calmement le courrier en main, trainant les pieds, puis je la vis. Elle était là, dépassant du petit tas d'enveloppes que je tenais dans les mains. Je la sortis du tas, le papier était légèrement jauni, l'emblème que je connaissais si bien était dessiné en haut à droite de la précieuse lettre. J'écarquillais les yeux et me mis à courir en direction de la porte d'entrée, j'entrais aussi rapidement qu'un courant d'air, claquant la porte derrière moi si violemment que les murs en tremblèrent légèrement. J'arrivais dans la cuisine, essoufflée sous les yeux ébahis de mes parents et Thomas, brandissant ma précieuse lettre au dessus de ma tête.

- Elle est arrivée ! La lettre ! Je l'ai ! fis-je, hors d'haleine

- C'est magnifique ma chérie ! fit ma mère en affichant un radieux sourire

Je posais le courrier devant le nez de mon père et m'assis à table ma lettre toujours à la main. Je soufflais un bon coup, regardais ma mère avant de décacheter l'enveloppe et d'en sortir quelques feuilles de parchemin jauni, marquées de fines lettres noires. Je m'éclaircis la voix et commençai ma lecture

- _Chère Mademoiselle, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer de votre admission à l'école de Magie Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. J'ai joint à la présente lettre, la liste des manuels et fournitures qui vous seront nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de votre scolarité. En vous souhaitant d'avance la bienvenue parmi nous. Albus Dumbledore_, fis-je

Je posais la lettre sur la table afin de jeter un œil à la longue liste de matériel et de livres qu'il me faudrait acheter, puis je levais les yeux vers ma mère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie ! Cela fait onze années que ton père et moi mettons de côté à la Banque afin de te payer tes études, m'expliqua t-elle, il y a largement de quoi acheter tout ça ! Nous irons faire tes achats cette après-midi au Chemin de Traverse !

Un large sourire apparut sur mon visage à cette annonce. Enfin j'allai entrer à Poudlard, enfin. J'avais tellement entendu parler de cette prestigieuse école, j'en avais rêver et ce rêve allait devenir réalité. Un tas de questions se bousculait dans ma tête. Comment seront les professeurs ? Arriverai-je à me faire des amis sorciers ? Dans quelle maison serai-je mise ?

- Au fait Ellie, Monsieur Diggory a appeler ce matin, il voulait que tu saches qu'il accompagnerait Cédric aujourd'hui aussi pour ses fournitures ! fit ma mère

- Cédric ? Génial ! criais-je en me levant d'un bon, je vais me préparer !

Ma joie doubla, Cédric Diggory, il était pour ainsi dire mon meilleur ami. Il était plus âgé que moi de deux ans et je le connaissais depuis toujours. Son père travaillait avec ma mère au Ministère de la magie, et ma mère et celle de Cédric étaient très amies avant que cette dernière ne décèdent il y a de cela quelques années déjà. Depuis que Cédric était entrer à Poudlard il m'avais souvent écrit, me racontant quelques anecdotes et me rapportant quelques rumeurs, j'avais toujours hâte de recevoir une nouvelle lettre de sa part car à chaque lecture de celle-ci, j'avais déjà l'impression de vivre à Poudlard. Les heures passèrent vite, après le déjeuner ma mère nous ordonna de mettre nos manteaux et nous nous mirent en route pour le légendaire quartier sorcier : le Chemin de Traverse. A peine avais-je poser le pied sur l'un des pavés de la rue que mon cœur s'emplit de joie et de chaleur, l'allée grouillait de monde. Ma mère me prit par la main et m'entraîna à sa suite, les magasins s'enchaînèrent, mes bras et ceux de mon père se chargeaient de paquets à chaque visite dans l'un d'eux.

- Bonjour jolie petite sorcière ! fit une voix dans mon dos

- Cédric ! hurlai-je en apercevant le jeune homme derrière moi

- Tu tombes très bien ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! fit calmement Cédric en souriant

- Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je impatiente

Toujours en souriant, il sortit de son dos une très grosse cage dans laquelle était enfermé un oiseau magnifique, une chouette d'un noir profond au pelage de velours. J'écarquillais les yeux devant la beauté de l'oiseau, jamais de ma vie je n'avais vue chouette plus belle.

- Oh elle est magnifique ! fis-je, émerveillée

- Elle est pour toi ! On à tous besoin d'une chouette ou d'un hibou à Poudlard ! m'expliqua Cédric

- Merci beaucoup Cédric elle est superbe ! répondis-je tout sourire

- Il va falloir que tu lui donnes un nom ! fit ma mère

- Betty ! Je vais l'appeler Betty !

* * *

_Non, pitié ne m'assassinez pas…je sais ! Je fais des fautes…je me corrige c'est jurer…je fais ce que je peu. J'attends de nouvelles critiques sur ce chapitre. A vos reviews j'en serais ravie !_


	2. Départ : Le Poudlard Express

Merci à mes quatre premier Reviwers =)

_**POV of Ellie**_

Ce fut les hululements de ma nouvelle amie Betty qui me réveillèrent ce matin là, dix minutes avant le réveil. Pas question de trainer au lit ce matin, je me levai, prenais ma douche et m'habillai à toute vitesse. Ma valise était déjà prête, ma chambre était plus rangée que jamais. J'attrapai les affaires que j'avais empilés dans un coin ainsi que la cage de Betty avant de sortir de ma chambre en lui lançant un dernier regard nostalgique. Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre les bras chargés, mon père m'accueillis en bas en attrapant mes bagages pour les charger dans la voiture. Je regardai tout les recoins de cette maison dans laquelle j'avais vécu des années sans jamais la quitter, je regardai ma mère nourrir Thomas en affichant un sourire radieux puis mon père passer devant moi en affichant une mine inquiète.

- Papa ? appelai-je, tu sais je te promet de faire attention à moi ! Il ne m'arrivera rien !

Je le vis stopper son activité de va-et-vient dans l'entrée et se planter devant moi tel un poteau, il s'agenouilla prés de moi et me serra contre lui.

- Je sais ma poupée ! murmura t-il, mais tu ne pourras pas empêcher ton vieux papa de se faire du soucis pour sa petite fille qui s'en va loin de lui !

Il desserra son étreinte et se leva. Il s'éloigna de moi en affichant un petit sourire.

- On y va ma chérie ? demanda ma mère

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et montai dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet, je restais silencieuse, un foule de questions me revenaient en tête et une boule me serra le ventre. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à la gare, mon père préféra rester dans la voiture. Il me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en me chuchotant un "A bientôt ma chérie, fais attention à toi s'il te plaît !" puis remonta dans la voiture. Je suivis ma mère jusqu'à la voie numéro 9 de la grande gare.

- A partir de là tu fais comme moi ! Regardes moi bien d'accord ? me fis ma mère

Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré en direction d'un mur qu'elle traversa sans difficultés, je soufflais un bon coup avant de me précipiter à sa suite en poussant mon chariot plein de bagages. La voie 9 3/4 apparue alors à mes yeux, ruisselante de monde, parents et élèves. Je m'avançais vers ma mère déjà occupée à discuter avec Monsieur Diggory qui me salua d'une tape sur le front.

- Hey regardez qui es là ! Ma jolie petite sorcière ! s'écria une voix qui m'était très familière

- Salut Cédric ! lançai-je en apercevant mon meilleur ami

- Aller viens ! Il es l'heure d'embarquer ! m'annonça Cédric

- On y va ! Maman ? appelai-je

- Oh oui, désolée ma chérie ! répondit ma mère, prends soin de toi et travail bien ! Je t'écris cette semaine ma poupée !

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et me poussa à la suite de Cédric qui m'aida à monter dans le train avec Betty et mes bagages. Il m'attrapa par la main et m'attira dans l'un des nombreux compartiments de l'immense train. Je prit place prés de la fenêtre et il s'installa en face de moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé Cédric tu sais ! Tu dois avoir des amis avec qui tu aimerais t'asseoir, tu ne les a pas vu de toute les vacances je suppose ! fis-je gênée de le voir s'occuper de moi

- Non, non, non ! Pas question ! J'ai toute l'année pour leur raconter mes vacances ! fit-il, ce n'es pas tout les jours que ma petite Ellie fais son entrer à Poudlard !

Il y avais environ deux heures et demi de train à faire pour arriver à Poudlard. Cédric en profita pour m'apprendre quelques petites choses supplémentaires sur les habitudes à Poudlard ainsi que sur les règles en vigueur et les professeurs.

- Dis au fait, tu sais que Harry Potter fais partie de ton année ? me demanda t-il

- Harry Potter ? Le Harry Potter ? demandai-je abasourdie, tu plaisantes ?

- Non une rumeur s'est répandu disant qu'il serais dans le train ! m'expliqua Cédric

- Je suppose qu'on ne pourra en être sûrs qu'après la cérémonie du Choixpeau, fis-je

Je regardai les paysages défiler à la fenêtre avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Je fût réveillée environ une heure plus tard par des cris qui provenaient du couloir, quand j'ouvris les yeux Cédric n'était plus là. Je fis coulisser la porte afin de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dehors, à ce moment je fut bousculée par un élève faisant deux fois ma taille, je me retrouvais à terre sans même oser répliquer quelque chose à cette grosse brute. Alors que me relevais je sentis quelque chose se frotter contre ma main, j'attrapai la chose en question la soulevant devant mon visage. En m'apercevant que ce que je tenais dans les mains n'était autre qu'un rat je laissais échapper un cri de terreur et lâchais l'animal qui rampa quelques mètre avant de tomber sur une paire de chaussures. Une main se saisi de l'animal et la lança à travers le couloir, je suivi la boule de poil du regard pour le voir atterrir par miracle dans les main d'un petit rouquin qui lança un regard noir au lanceur avant de s'éloigner. Je soufflais de soulagement en sachant l'animal loin de moi, dieu que j'avais horreur des rats ! Une main apparue alors devant moi, je la saisit pour me relever et me retrouvai face un garçon de mon âge d'un blond platine et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude.

- Merci pour cette...chose ! dis-je

- La bête sale et inutile d'un Weasley ! Pas de quoi ! Qui es-tu ? me demanda le blond

- Oh, oui pardon, je m'appelle Ellie, Ellie Watchburry ! fis-je pour me présenter

- Watchburry...comme l'assistante du ministre ? me demanda t-il

- C'est ma mère oui...et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demandai-je à mon tour

- Malfoy ! Drago...Malfoy ! me répondis t-il fièrement, tu devrais mettre ta robe de sorcière, nous allons arriver !

Il s'éloigna de moi accompagné de ses deux amis, je m'empresser de rentrer dans la cabine pour enfiler ma robe de sorcière, Poudlard était proche.

* * *

_J'ai tout fais pour corriger ma conjugaison au maximum ! _

_J'espère que c'est un peu mieux ! Pardonnez les fautes restantes ! _


	3. Choix de Choixpeau

**Réponses à vos Reviews.**

**Clarisse the Wild : Cédric ? Euh juste parti voir des amis ! Et oui voilà Drago ! Tu l'aimes pas...rhoo c'est dommage =) xD Et oui ne t'en fait pas elle rencontreras Harry ^^**

**

* * *

****POV of Ellie**

Le train stoppa enfin, en descendant j'avais enfin l'air d'une véritable sorcière, j'étais fière. Enfin pas tant que ça en fait, j'étais seule et j'étais compressée et bousculée dans une foule d'élève que je ne connaissais pas, Cédric n'était toujours pas réapparu. Je remarquais enfin les calèches dont mon ami m'avait parler dans le train, c'étaient elles qui allaient emmener les élèves jusqu'au château. Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'à l'une d'entre elle quand je sentis des mains me pousser de le dos, je me cognai violemment contre quelque chose de dur et d'immense puis je sentis mes pieds se décoller du sol. Un géant à la grosse barbe broussailleuse venait de m'attraper et il me regardais avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Oh ma pauvre petite ! Tiens monte dans celle-ci ! me fit-il en me déposant dans la première calèche venue

Je le gratifiais d'un sourire timide en guise remerciement, puis la calèche se mit en route.

- La moitié des élèves d'ici ne sont décidément que des brutes ! fit une voix qui m'était familière

- Oh...Drago ! fis-je en levant la tête, je ne t'avais pas remarquer !

- Tu as bien faillis finir couverte de boue dés ton arrivée ! me fit-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur

- Ça aurait été gênant ! fis-je en riant

Le reste du chemin se déroula en silence, à l'exception des deux compère de Drago qui passèrent le temps à se chamailler pour une poignée de Dragée Surprise, quand il s'en rendit compte Drago leur lança à tout les deux un regard qui aurais fais faner toute les fleurs d'un champs ! La calèche stoppa enfin, nous descendîmes tous, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, l'immense château de Poudlard se tenais là devant moi, sa plus haute tour semblait atteindre le ciel et toucher la lune. Drago s'éloigna de moi, ses deux "amis" à sa suite

- J'espère te retrouver à Serpentard...Ellie ! me lança t-il sans se retourner, et un conseil choisis bien tes amis !

- Merci du conseil ! répondis-je, désolée mais je ne crois pas avoir les "qualités" requise pour appartenir à Serpentard !

J'apperçut un léger sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la foule qui s'était formée aux porte du château, à mon tour je m'avançais à mon tour d'un pas décidé, me frayant un chemin à travers les élèves de mon âge. Je recroisais Drago, occupé à distribuer un peu de son venin à un jeune garçon brun aux lunettes rondes, j'allais m'approcher afin d'écouter leur conversation quand une main me saisi par le col de ma robe de sorcière.

- Je vois que tu t'es débrouillée ! me fit Cédric, désolé j'ai pas réussi à te retrouver à la décente du train ! m'expliqua t-il en m'entrainant avec lui à l'intérieur et me déposant dans un groupe d'élève

- C'est pas grave ! Je me suis pas perdue tu vois ! répondis-je

- Temps mieux, je m'en serais voulu ! dit-il en souriant, restes là avec les premières années, la cérémonie va commencer, à tout à l'heure !

Il s'éloigna de moi en me souriant toujours et rejoignit un groupe d'amis un peu plus loin. Je regardais autour de moi, l'air légèrement perdue.

- Tu crois que tu va aller dans quelle maison toi ? me demanda une petite voix

- Hein ? Ah...euh...je ne sais pas ! répondis-je à la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux

- Je suis Hermione Granger et toi ? me demanda t-elle

- Ellie Watchburry ! Enchantée ! lui dis-je en souriant

Une femme assez âgée se planta devant notre groupe et nous entraina à sa suite, une immense porte s'ouvrit devant nous et nous entrâmes dans une immense salle aux couleurs des quatre maisons, les élèves déjà inscrits étaient assis autour de quatre immenses tables, je reconnut Cédric à l'une d'elle entouré de ses amis qui riait aux éclats.

- Chers élèves bienvenue à Poudlard ! commença le vieux directeur, vous passerez sept ans de votre vie à étudier ici, Poudlard deviendras votre seconde maison et je l'espère votre seconde famille ! Vous allez maintenant être répartis dans les quatre maisons de notre école, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard ! expliqua t-il sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part des élèves de chaque maison

Le directeur fit un signe à l'une des professeurs qui se tenait à sa droite, celle-ci s'avança, ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez et déroulant un long parchemin qu'elle commença à lire à haute voix. Elle appela chacun des élèves par leur nom et prénom, ceux-ci se succédèrent sur le petit tabouret et virent le légendaire Choixpeau se déposer sur leur tête. Je vis Drago atterrir à Serpentard ce qui ne me surpris pas le moins du monde, Hermione aller à Gryffondor avec joie...et même Harry Potter. Cédric avait donc dis vrai, à l'appel de son nom toute la salle avait retenu son souffle, chacun des élèves espérant en silence voir le Survivant venir s'installer à la table de leur maison, au final il fut accueilli à Gryffondor sous un tonnerre d'acclamation.

- Watchburry Ellie ! appela le professeur

Je déglutis difficilement puis m'avançai en direction du petit tabouret sur lequel je m'assis en fermant les yeux. Je sentis je le vieux chapeau se déposer sur mes cheveux.

- Mhh...je vois ! Détends toi jeune Watchburry ! Aurais-tu peur ? me demanda le vieux Choixpeau

- Pas le moins du monde ! répondis-je sèchement

- Tu as un caractère bien trempé...je vois beaucoup de qualité de chez Serpentard ! me dit-il

- Serpentard ? Non ! fis-je en écarquillant les yeux

- Ça te mettrais à l'épreuve toi qui à si peur d'y arriver et qui es à la fois si sûre que je ne t'y enverrais pas à cause de ton sang ! me fit le vieux chapeau, SERPENTARD ! hurla t-il

La table des Serpentard m'applaudis et je me levai du tabouret sous le regard surpris de Cédric. Je rejoignais mes nouveaux camarades à table et m'installai face à un Drago au sourire triomphant.

- Ça t'arrive d'effacer ce sourire de ton visage ? demandai-je

- Pas les "qualités" ? C'est bien ce que tu disais ? demanda t-il moqueur

Je ne répondis même pas. Je me tue pendant tout le restes de la cérémonie et même pendant le repas, j'apercevais de temps à autre un regard étrange de Drago mais je n'y prêtai pas attention...

* * *

**Voilà encore un chapitre ! J'ai pas de mérite j'ai beaucoup d'avance !**

**A vos reviews ^^  
**


	4. Serpentard malgré mon sang

Voilà, la répartition était faites maintenant, le Choixpeau avait choisi de me mettre à Serpentard malgré mon sang-mêlé, cela ne m'enchantais guère, Serpentard avait mauvaise réputation, les plus mauvais sorciers y étaient passés laissant à cette maison un arrière goût de "mauvais". Mais cette décision était irrévocable, je ne pouvais m'y opposer, j'étudierais à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard et je ferais tout pour apporter la victoire à ma maison en fin d'année. Nous avions été guider jusqu'aux cachots, là où se trouvais la salle commune et les dortoirs de Serpentard, le mot de passe nous avait été révélé et ne m'avais d'ailleurs guère plus : Vive les Sang-Purs ! Cela n'allais pas m'aider à me sentir à ma place ici. J'avais ranger mes affaires dans mon armoire dans le dortoir des filles et m'étais allongée sur mon lit, songeuse.

- Pardon de te déranger...fit une petite voix

- Oh pas le moins du monde ! fis-je en me levant d'un bond pour apercevoir le visage de la jeune fille brune qui s'adressait à moi

- Moi c'est Pansy, Pansy Parkinson mais appelle moi Pansy ! se présenta t-elle, je suis de la même année que toi, on sera ensemble en cours !

- Oh enchantée ! Ellie Watchburry ! me présentais-je une nouvelle fois

- Dis...tu sais lequel de ces deux bouquins il faut pour le cours de potions de demain matin ? me demanda t-elle

- Euh...je crois que c'est celui là ! lui dis-je en désignant un livre où l'on pouvais lire "Potions, Première année, Livre 1"

- Ah...oui logique ! me fit-elle en affichant un sourire bêta, bonne nuit et merci !

- Bonne Nuit ! dis-je en affichant un léger sourire moqueur

Je me rallongeais, avec toujours ce petit sourire moqueur accroché à un coin de mes lèvres. Moi méchante ? Mais non, mais là il faut avouer qu'elle n'avais pas été très futée. Tout compte fait, le Choixpeau n'avait pas raconter que des bêtises tout à l'heure, c'est que j'avais un petit côté machiavélique au fond. C'est sur cette pensée un tantinet amusante que je sombrai dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain, je fût réveillée par le tintamarre que faisait les filles de Serpentard pour se préparer, je baillai en ouvrant grand la bouche avant de me lever et de me préparer à mon tour, j'attrapai mes bouquins et sortit de la salle commune à toute hâte, ne sachant pas encore me repérer je décider de suivre la bande de Malfoy qui lui en revanche avait l'air de savoir où se diriger. J'arrivai à mon cours de potion à l'heure grâce à ce petit stratagème et pris place aux côtés de Pansy qui m'y invita joyeusement. Notre professeur entra alors en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, il passa à mes côté à toute vitesse, sa cape noire volant derrière lui, d'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître son nom sur le tableau noir : SEVERUS ROGUE. Ce personnage me fit froid dans le dos, dire qu'il s'agissait du professeur en charge de notre maison. J'en frissonnai. Il y eu un petit cliquetis et un brun à lunettes et un petit rouquin déboulèrent en classe chargés de leurs bouquins, la dénommée Hermione que j'avais brièvement rencontrer la veille leur lança un regard noir avant de se re-concentrer sur Rogue, celui-ci regarda un moment les deux retardataires.

- Potter et Weasley...vous commencez très bien l'année ! 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor...chacun ! lança t-il

Tout les Gryffondor soupirèrent et lancèrent à leurs tour des regards meurtrier aux deux garçons. Rogue se contenta de retourner à son bureau en ne manquant pas de lancer un léger sourire à Drago assis juste devant moi qui le lui rendit l'air satisfait.

- Ouvrez vos livre à la page 47 et faites le silence ! ordonna Rogue

Notre premier cours de potions se déroula sans autre "incidents" et l'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite. J'étais heureuse de quitter la froide salle de potion de Rogue pour enfin voir la lumière du jour. J'allais rejoindre la grande salle quand une voix m'interpella

- Ma jolie petite sorcière ! cria une voix

- Tiens Cédric ! Comment vas-tu ? demandais-je en souriant, heureuse de croiser mon ami

- Moi ca va toujours ! Comment s'est passer ton premier cours ici ? demanda t-il

- Ça à été...j'ai du tomber sur le professeur le plus effrayant qui soit pour un premier cours ! fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Tu parles de Rogue ? Va falloir t'habituer à lui, tu es à Serpentard je te rappelles ! de fit-il

- Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ! dis-je désespérée

- Pas d'accord avec le vieux chapeau miteux ? me demanda Cédric compatissant, j'avoue que ça m'a surpris...

- J'ai jamais aimé le vert ! lui fis-je remarquer en souriant

- Aller, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Tu pourras te faire des amis dans d'autres maisons que Serpentard ! me dit-il sur un ton rassurant, bon je dois filer moi on m'attends ! On se voient plus tard !

Je regardai mon ami s'éloigner puis me remis en route pour la grande salle, elle était déjà pleine à craquer et les tables étaient garnies des plats les plus appétissants qui soit. Je me dirigeai vers la table des Serpentards et pris place sans même faire attention aux personnes qui m'entouraient.

- Tiens Ellie ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'es chercher partout ! me fit Pansy

- Oh...euh, j'ai croiser un ami ! répondis-je en me servant un peu de purée

- Impressionnant, tu t'es déjà fais des amis ! me lança Drago

- Un ami...de longue date ! le corrigeai-je en lui lançant un regard noir, et puis pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Je suis capable de me faire des amis rapidement moi...ca viens peut-être du fait que je sois aimable !

Pansy m'envoya un coup de coude et Drago se tût en me regardant de travers. Je ne prêtai attention à aucun des deux et me concentrai sur mon assiette. A la fin du repas je me levai sans un mot ni regard et me dirigeai dehors pour notre cours de vol suivis de Pansy. Un vrai petit chien cette fille !

- Je sens que je vais me sentir mal ! me fit-elle en arrivant dans la cour

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu as trop manger ? lui demandais-je

- Non...j'ai le vertige ! Comment tu veux que je fasse pour voler sur l'un de ces machins ! lança t-elle, blanche comme un linge

- Va falloir t'y habituer ! répondis-je en riant

Notre professeur Madame Bibine ne tarda pas à se montrer, elle nous fit nous mettre en rang, nos balais à terre et donnant ses instructions : "Levez la main au dessus de vos balais et criez DEBOUT, avec foi" Hum ! Facile comme tout ! En moins de secondes mon balai était dans ma main et je regardais amusé Pansy toujours aussi blanche hurler sur son balai, Drago essayer de rester calme malgré son énervement et le petit roux Weasley se manger son balai dans le nez. Même Hermione fit une mine légèrement agacée lorsque que Potter réussi lui aussi du premier coup à attraper son balai. Madame Bibine nous demanda ensuite d'enfourcher nos balais et d'attendre son signal, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà l'un des Gryffondor, monté à l'envers sur son balai s'envolait dans les airs et retombait lourdement au sol sous les rires de la bande de Drago. Madame Bibine le ramassa et nous ordonna de rester au sol jusqu'à son retour, bien sûr, Drago ne tarda pas à faire des siennes et Potter fut forcé de s'envoler avant de se faire prendre par McGonagall qui l'emmena avec elle. Crabe, Goyle et Drago riaient aux éclats suivit de Pansy (quand je vous dit que c'est un petit chien cette fille !)

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'idiot ! lançai-je en direction du groupe

- Oh bah te vexe pas Ellie, c'était pour rire ! me lança Pansy

Je soupirai et m'éloignai d'eux sous le regard méprisant de Drago.

- On se demande pourquoi tu as atterrie à Serpentard Watchburry ! hurla t-il

- Je t'avoue que moi aussi je me le demandes Malfoy ! répondis-je sans même me retourner

* * *

_Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre. Mercii pour vos reviews._


End file.
